Ani and Padma in High School.
by supernaturalgirl
Summary: Ani and Padma are whisked to the year 2002 and sent to high school.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Anakin and Padma take a break and go to High School.  
Author: the_supernatural_girl0908@yahoo.com  
Rating : PG-14 to R  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any of the characters involved with it. I do own the story line and most of the events, and people.   
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Padme was transported to the year 2002 and to a high school in Southern California.   
Author's Note: I am think of making it a trilogy. Tell me what you think please.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Padme was beyond depressed. In fact she didn't know if any one could have been ever more depressed then her then at that moment. Not that she really had any reason to depress, other then the fact that her very best friend (who is only nine years old) had left the day before to go train to become a jedi. Not that she was mad about that, no she was mostly mad about the fact that everyone treats her like she is a queen again not a teenage or a girl. Anakin had been the only one to treat her like a real person, and now he was going to train as a Jedi with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not that Padme didn't trust Oi-Wan it was just that Obi Wan was just to serious. Now that she had made peace with the gungans there was nothing to do, but oh wait there was still those damn wedding proposals. She had about thirty as of now. " All I want to do right now is a) go and talk to Ani, which isn't likely do to his new living arrangements. Or b) get a way for a week and forget about being a queen and just become Padme, the girl who just lost her very best friend." She sighed. * Life isn't as easy as everyone things. It is must harder and I don't think it is going to get any easier from now on. *   
  
" Well your majesty, I think I could be of some help." came a voice from behind Padme. She turns around to see a tall handsome man that strangely reminded her of Ani. " Um, excuse me but do I know you ?" she asked hoping against hope it wasn't another proposal. " No. In fact you don't know a thing about me. But let me introduce myself. My name is Tobias Maxwell Adams. And no I am not asking you to marry me." He said with a slight smug smile. " Oh do stop that. What do you mean, Tobias when you said you will help me?" Padme asks with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. She really hopes he can help her get away. " What I mean is that I can help you get away from this place for at least a week. The question is will you come?" " Yes!"   
" You say yes without knowing all the details. Why is that?" " Easy. I say yes because you will be getting me away from this place. A week to be by my self with out worrying about state affairs. So then tell me the arrangements or else leave me to my whining, and complains and self pity." " Fine. Hear are the arrangements. You will leave immediately. I will take care of it. You will be transported to a planet called Earth in the year 2002. It will be around the month of March. You will be living with two adults named Ron and Laura Frientens. You will be their niece that is visiting. You will go to school with their next door neighbors daughter Rachel. She goes to school in Montebello and will take you to and from school. When you leave no one will remember you." * Except of course Rachel. She has to know to survive but the queen doesn't need to know that.* Tobias thought. " Is that it?" " Pretty much. So will you still go?" " Hell yeah !" " Then just clear your mind and relax." With in a minute, Padme was feeling sleepy.  
* Good. Now I can take her without having to draw attention to us. That was easier then I thought. Maybe Rachel has a chance. As long as the rest of the mission is a success, otherwise we are doomed for life. Besides the next person isn't going to be as easy. * Tobias thought, and with that he grabbed Padme and went into anchor space. ( A/N anchor space is something I made up. I means a place with out time. )   
  
Next Tobias heads off to the planet Eraepsekahs. ( A/N I also made this up. Since I don't think they trained on Corusont ,and I didn't know were they do train, I made this place up. Also Sorry about me spelling.) Here, he is hoping to find Anakin Skywalker. It was going to be harder then anyone thought, since time on Eraepsekahs. Instead of finding a nine year old boy, he was looking for a handsome fourteen year old young adult. * God damn it! Why did I volunteer for this mission. Oh wait I know, it was all for Jesse. God she is so persuasive. Next time I am getting John to do this.* he thinks to himself, all of a sudden he hears something. ** Some un known voice calls out to him. ** Tobias says, having a faint idea who it might be. " Mister, I said it." a startling handsome young man said stepping out from behind some trees. " My name is Anakin Skywalker, and who might you be?" Anakin said with a slight hint of a smirk on his face. * May be it won't be as hard as I thought it might be. * Tobias thought with a huge sigh of relief 


	2. Anakin and Tobias have a talk

" Anakin, my name is Tobias Maxwell Adams, and I am about to make you an offer you can't refuse." Tobias's says sounding horribly like a talk show host. " Well Tobias Maxwell Adams, I think I can and will refuse your so called offer." Anakin says with a hint of a sneer to it. " What and not even hear it. I don't think so." Tobias says getting really angry. * How dare he. A mere teenager sneer and talk to me like I am merely a lower being. NO! He will hear my offer and then I will decide if I want to take him after all.* Anakin, seeing how mad Tobias had gotten, decided to sit down and listen. " Good, now you can hear me out. And don't even think about interrupting me. Now before I was interrupted. I was saying, how would you like if you could visit padma without having to worry about her being a queen or you a jedi in training. I know a way for you both to be together for a week and not be interrupted by the problems of the galaxy and/or the Republic. How does that sound?" Tobias says to a clearly considering it Anakin. " Maybe, but first where will we be? What are our aliases?" Anakin asks. * Finally, I am getting somewhere.* Tobias sighs happily. " You will be on a planet called Earth during the year 2002. You both will be going to a high school on the planet. The high school will be in a country called the United States and in a state called California. In the southern part of the state. That is all I can tell you at the moment. So do you agree to come?" * Do I ? I want to more then anything if Padma is going to be there, but how do I know it is not some trick? I need more info but either way I am still going.* Anakin decides to himself. " Tell me some info on my contact. For I assume that I/we a contact?" Anakin asked Tobias. Anakin watched Tobias to see if he was lying at all. When Tobias started to talk, he had like a daze expression on his face. " Your contact, is a student at the school. Her name is Rachel. She is about yea tall" Showing Anakin about how tall she is. " with shoulder length, darkish brown hair. It looks almost a red of some kind, in certain light. She has these incredible brown eyes that look like they have all the secrets of the universe trapped in them. She is smart and funny. Brave and weird. She is strange and different from most people." Tobias says with a sigh. " Dude, it sounds like you like her." Anakin says after hearing Tobias's explanation of what his contact was to look like. " Yeah, I guess you are right I do like her. But nothing is ever going to happen between us." Tobias says sadly with a shake of his head. " Why not? I mean you like her, don't you. All you need to do is find out if she likes you back." " Anakin, it is not that easy. Trust me, it is never going to happen between us. We live in two every different worlds, galaxies, universes." " Explain to me now, why it won't work between you and this girl Rachel?" " Easy. First the fact that I am from a different time. Second there is the fact that I don't think she could ever forgive me for what I did to her." " What did you do to her? I mean come on now, it sounds like you are totally heads over heels in love with her and the time difference hasn't stopped you from seeing you has it? So stop mopping around and tell her how you truly feel about her." Anakin says with a sigh * God damn it. If he is having troubles in his love life then how is he suppose to help Ami and myself? Freak in shit head. Why me? * ( A/N: this is Anakin thinking.) " Ani, do you really want to know what I did?" Ani shakes his head yes. " Fine, I'll tell you. About five to seven years ago I had met Rachel. Her grandmother or grandfather had just died and she didn't really trust or believe in a lot of people. In fact it took me exactly three months to totally win her trust. In a month I had already become her friend. Over the years she would look for me in the air as a bird or on the ground as a cat or dog. She talked and had the uttermost confidence in me, no matter what. Then about a year ago, I did something way stupid. She had told me that she was in love with me and had been since the very beginning, I was to stupid to realize that I loved her as well. She was just starting eighth grade and was nervous as hell, I hadn't exactly been there for her either. A guy in one of her classes made her fall for him pretty bad, in fact I encourage her to go after him. I didn't realize that one, he had a girlfriend and two, one of her best friends was no longer her friend and was friends with him and told him. She was hit pretty hard by these facts, but took it better then most people would have in her place. So when her class went to Boston and New York and D.C. I told her to forget about him. That he wasn't worth her tears, I never realized that she also liked another guy as well. That this guy also broke her pretty bad as well. They had combined a nasty blow to a) her self esteem and b) her confidence. Plus when I said something's that I am not going to repeat, she blow. She yelled at me for hours. She told me how I had been slacking off and not really listening to her or else I would have realized what was going on and stopped it before hand. How some guy had been stalking her and made her paranoid. She just threw out all her anger at me. The next day I came over to apologies. Her friend Robby told me she had left the day before to go to Boston, New York and D.C. I had been to wrapped up with me stuff that I totally forgot about her trip. When she came back she didn't even talk to me. I had hurt her more then anyone had the right to. So I kept my distance. Never talking to her but always watching. I think she knows though. Sometimes when I have been staring at her for too long she becomes paranoid and looks for me and always ends up staring right at me without her even knowing it." Tobias says with a sigh. " But she must know we are coming right. I mean your not sending us out into another dimension with a contact that doesn't even now we are coming, right?" Anakin said afraid of the answer. Ani stares at Tobias with a evil menacing look. " Well, um not exactly." Tobias says suddenly sheepish. " What! Does she or does she not know we are coming. What is exactly going on here?" " She doesn't know you are coming. What is going to happen is that we sent you both to the high school right before lunch. The school will have records of both you and padma, till you both leave. All your classes up until that point will say you had been there. Then when we drop you off, the lunch bell would have wrung. You will be in the library. She will come in and sit down at a computer. Go over to the front desk where a blue notebook is and put in the I.D. we will give you. Get the computer next to her. She will be reading. Sit down and ask her to help you with it. You guys will become friends instantly." " Okay. I can deal with all that, but why doesn't she know we're coming?" " Because Anakin, she is different from most people. She is a supernaturalist as well as a realist. She believes in both science and the supernatural. If you tell her you are Anakin Skywalker and give her proof she will believe you totally. Trust me on this. In fact if you feel comfortable with her by all means tell her who you are. It might help later on." Tobias states serious. " Fine, I 'll go. But only because padma is going." " Yeah, sure you are. If I know you at all Anakin Skywalker you have something up your sleeves." Anakin gave Tobias a stare that said Who me! Never. " Oh, by the way, there is one last thing you should know. We will be changing your clothes now and supply you with clothes for the duration of your stay." Tobias said evilly. " WHAT THE FREAK IN ALL NAMES DO YOU MEAN? CHANGE OF CLOTHES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES?" Anakin screams at Tobias. " Easy, You will be going to the 21st Century. They didn't exactly have jedi knights in training, and the teenagers don't exactly were robes. So we will supply you with jeans, T- shirts, shoes, undergarments etc. etc. Don't worry with your attitude you will fit right in. But if you want to fit in the Rachel, observe her first, then decide if your attitude is suited for her. I think you will also like the clothes we have provided for padma. She will look extremely different from the padma you know, as will you. In fact in class your name will be Antar or Andrew, the teachers will ask for a nickname of offer one to them and say it is Anakin. They will ask because you will be an exchange student and padma will be an transfer students. So Anakin are you ready to go to the 21st Century and try your hand at High School." " You bet I am Tobias. But first can we do something with my hair. I refuse to go where ever you are taking me with a padawan hair style." " Okay, what kind of due, do you want?" " How about something like yours. I totally love the hair in your eyes look. You know what I mean right?" " Yeah. So when you arrive you will have the hair style of your choice." "Then I think I am all set." " Oh and one more thing before you leave. I have to tell you who you are staying with. You are staying with Rachel herself. You will be right next door to Padma. You're cover is that you are from New York. Rachel and her family have agreed to host an exchange student, you, and you will not met until later. You will be at school but she will not realize that you are him. It is kind of confusing but I have faith in you, that you be able to handle it. Also you and padma will have seats near Rachel in all of your classes except 6th in which you both have a free period and go with Rachel to her 6th period. Padma does not know this yet, so you will have to tell her when you see her." Tobias pauses for dramatical effect. " So let's get this show on the road."  
  
Before Anakin could say another word, Tobias put him into a deep sleep and put him with Padma in anchorspace. * Finally. I though he would never agree to come. I only hope that with them there Rachel will not do what I think she will if she finds out I am behind all these. Not only will she hurt herself, she will never trust me again. I also hope Anakin and Padam get together before the end of the world as we know it happens. ( A/N: Sorry had to put that in.) Oh well time to get them settled into their new home for the next week. I only hope these plans works. I love you Rachel and don't you ever forget that. I would do anything for you nad that is why I am doing this.*  
  
Authors Note: The next chapter will be up ASAP. I just came back to school from being sick for a week. Lots of Catch up. If you have any ideas please sent them to the_supernatural_girl0908@yahoo.com. Thanks( 


	3. Anakin and Padme @ highschool part 1

Author's Note: Sorry about the no paragraph in the last chapter. I kind of got distracted. These Chapter may seem confusing but it is very important. The school and people involved are based on people my very best friend knows, so if you go to the school and know them or at least who I am talking about please don't get offended. I am change some or all these people's names or situations. Also I am deeply sorry about my spelling, and the language, It gets worse. And one last note before I continue, if you have any ideas and or comments please email me at the_supernatural_girl0908@yahoo.com. Thank you - R.J.A.  
  
Author's Note Two: all so this chapter is going to be switching point of views alot.  
  
Author's Note Three: * = thoughts.  
  
Padme's POV ( sort of )  
  
The next thing I knew, I was in a slowly filling library. Everything around me was so new, so different. I look down and notice that both my hair and clothes are different. * What in All the unholy galaxies is going on? * Instead of her usual robes, and eccentric outfits, she was wearing a pair of comfortable, if not a bit to tight, blue pants, and a black blouse with a picture of some fairy on it ( A/N : The fairy is tinker bell from Peter Pan, and it has the words Innocent underneath her picture.) Her hair was something entirely  
  
different thing. It was shorter, to her elbows, and layered. It had an aburnish color streaks in it and was pulled back into a braid at the moment. Just at that moment I heard something that caught my attention.  
  
" Um, excuse me miss, I was wondering something. Could you possibly help me?" A boy around my age asked me. There was something familiar about him, it kinda reminded me of Anakin Skywalker. As I stared at him harder, not that staring at him was wrong I mean he is incredibly hot, there was a definite hit of Anakin in him. " Um ,Miss? Are you okay?" he asked me. " Yeah, sorry about that. what can I do for you?" I ask. " Well, I am looking for a friend of mine. I was hopping you could help me." " Sure, what is her name?" " It's Padme. She wouldn't happen to be you, would she?" he asked innocently. I glared at him suspiciously, why did I have a sinking feeling he knew that all a long. " Yes. And who might you be?" I ask, kind of afraid of the answer. " Why, don't you remember me. My angel should never forget the boy that said he was going to marry her." He said. Only one person ever called me angel, and said he was going to marry me, and that was Anakin. " No, it can't be you. He is only nine, not fourteen." I say, even though deep down inside of me something confirmed to me what he said was true. " Yes, my angel, it is me. It is .......  
  
  
  
Anakin's POV  
  
I could not believe the wild ride I had just been on. One minute I was fighting with that guy Tobias, the next here I am standing in the middle of a school library. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. That's when I say her. Standing there just as beautiful as I had left her standing on the platform on Naboo. The only difference now was the way she was dressed. She had on tight fighting jeans and a black tinkerbell t-shirt. * I have really got to thank the maker for the information I pulled up on the 21st century.* But she wasn't the only one dressed differently. Tobias had fulfilled everyone of my requests. * My hair is exactly like his, except dirty blond of course. A pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt with a dragon on it. Now just to get Padme.  
  
I wonder, maybe I should play a little game with her. Yes, I think I will. * I head over to her. " Um, excuse me miss, I was wondering something. Could you possibly help me?" I ask her. She turns to stare at me like she recognizes me, yeah right. She was staring kind of long, * Oh, No she does recognize me. Crap. * " Um ,Miss? Are you okay?" I ask, keeping the charade up. " Yeah, sorry about that. What can I do for you?" " Well, I am looking for a friend of mine. I was hopping you could help me." * Its now or never* " Sure, what is her name?" * She is going to hate me for these. * " It's Padme. She wouldn't happen to be you, would she?" I reply as innocently as I could possibly muster with out busting out with laughter. She give me her famous glare, the one only I have found some mystical one to avoid till now. " Yes. And who might you be?" She says in her diplomatic voice, but I knew she wanted to kill me right about now. * Well, now to give her the final hint. If she can't figure it out, then I'll kiss her. * " Why, don't you remember me. My angel should never forget the boy that said he was going to marry her." I wanted to laugh or take a picture of her face. It was priceless. I knew she remembered me know. " No, it can't be you. He is only nine, not fourteen." She replies. * Great, now she thinks I can't age. Forget it. I may not kiss her after all. Oh who am I kidding. I will, i just want her to remember me. * " Yes, my angel, it is me. It is I, Anakin Skywalker." I say with a bit of a dramatic touch.  
  
To say she was shocked would be an understatement. I wonder, is she going to be mad at moi?  
  
Both of their POVs.  
  
" Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Ani???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!! Anakin Skywalker???????????? Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. If that isn't you, then mister, you are in deep shit." Padme yells out. Everyone who was in the library turns to stare at us. " There is nothing to look at people. Go back to your everyday lives, she just thought I looked liked Hayden Christensen." Anakin yells out to everybody. They all start to turn back to their business. " Yes. Padme it's me. I've changed haven't I ?" Anakin respond. " Changed? No. You just aged five years in like five days. So no it like no big deal that you have physically aged and changed so much that I hardly recognize you." Padme says extremely sarcastically, then getting serious " How about me? Have I changed at all?" She asks afraid to hear the answer. * He probably thinks I am disgusting. What till he hears about all the marriage proposals. He'll probably think I am a slut of some kind.*  
  
" Nope. You haven't changed. You are still my beautiful angel. Besides how could I think the woman I am going to marry someday be disgusting. And don't you dare tell me, No I can't marry you. You are a Jedi and I am a queen. It is just wrong. Well you highness, you can't use that argument since I asked you before I became a Jedi, so though." Anakin says defiantly. He had heard her silent pleas and fears. Padme could not believe how lucky she was that she had Anakin. He always makes her feel so special.  
  
" Now on to more serious topics. We were sent here on a mission as well. We have to meet up with this girl, her name is Rachel. Just follow my lead. I'll explain the whole thing later when we have time. Ok?" Anakin asks. When Padme shakes her head yes, he continues. " Ok. When she comes in, all go over and befriend her. You will go over to the bookshelf and look at the books till I tell you to come over. Look here she comes. Let's get this show on the road." Anakin replies. Padme heads over to the bookshelf while Anakin observes the girl.  
  
Anakin's POV  
  
I look down at the computers to see how they worked, and noticed that they were controlled by a mouse and keyboard There was no thought pad or anything else that I knew how to use. I knew I was going to have no trouble at all faking ignorance. I head over to the counter and look into the binder that Tobias had said would be there. I find her id card and slip mine next to it, and head over to the computers.  
  
" Um, excuse me. Could you possibly help me?" I ask Rachel. She didn't look like she hear me. I tap her on the shoulder and she looks up. " What did you say?" she asks me. " I had asked if you could help me. I relatively new to these computers and have yet to figure out how they work. I am also trying to find a good fan fiction site. Do you know of one?" " Yeah. Sorry about that. I kinda zone when I read. So you need help? No problem." She slides off to me sit and gets me online. " So you are looking for a good fan fiction site?" I shake my had at this. " Good. Because do I ever know of a site." she says with a smile to her face. She gets me to the site and slides back to her sit." There you go. Bye the way. Just out of curiousness what are you going to read?" She asks me. I look at the screen, and move the mouse to click on the movie icon. A list of movies pop up and I head towards the Star Wars one. " Does that answer your question?" I say. " Yeah. By the way my name is Rachel." Rachel says to me. " Nice to meet you Rachel. I am Anakin. Please no cracks, I am not relate to Anakin Skywalker." I say with a little grin * Well, okay maybe that isn't true, but she doesn't need to know that yet.* I think to myself. "Ha Ha Ha. very funny. So are you new here?" Rachel asks me. "Well, I guess you could say .......................  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Oh no! I stopped. Sorry, but my mom is leaving for my cousin's funeral, so I have to help out while she's gone. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. 


End file.
